Freaking Crazy
by Queen of delights
Summary: Voici un fic sur Toto aussi connu sous le nom de Mockingbird. Il s'ennuit un soir et desside de "s'amuser" avec different prisonniers de DMW. Je n'en dirais pas plus, bonne lecture. ;


Bonjour mesdames et messieurs mes lecteurs. Il y a une semaine j'ai eu la joie de découvrir un nouveau manga qui m'a immédiatement inspirer. Deadman Wonderland :3 . Je suis terriblement fan des personnages un peu déranger et de ce cotes j'ai été servi ! Donc j'espère que vous aller appréciez ma nouvelle fanfic sur Deadman Wonderland. Bonne lecture ! (je lit le manga en anglais donc j'ai garder certain nom en anglais)

FREAKING CRAZY

CHAPITRE 1 : Lovely Twin

Ce soir la, la nuit était belle. Aucun nuage a l'horizon et les prisonniers avaient même gratifié la prison d'un silence rare en ne hurlent pas comme des veaux qu'on égorge. Toto était allonger dans son immense lit a baldaquin qu'il partageait avec Shiro quand l'envi lui prenait de passer et lisait un livre en silence, tortillent du bout de ses doigts fin, une mèche de cheveux. Il s'ennuyait terriblement.

Contrairement a ce qu'on puisse imaginer, le silence ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, il le répugnait. Il aimait entendre ses charmants prisonniers hurler. Entendre les os craquait quand ils décidaient de se battre les un contre les autres, c'était sa petite berceuse à lui. Mais la, dieu seul sait pourquoi un ignoble silence régnait sur Deadman Wonderland. Il fermât son livre avant de le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce en hurlent, faisant sursauter Chan et En qui campaient devant la porte. Les jumeaux se regardèrent, comme pour ce concerté sur l'attitude à adopter face a l'humeur de leur maitre mais ils retournèrent vite à la contemplation du néant devant eux, habitué à ses petites pousses de rage. Maintenant très agacer, Toto descendit du lit en donnent un grand coup de pied dans un pauvre peluche qui avait eu le malheur d'être sur son chemin.

ASSER ! hurlât-il en se bouchent les oreilles. J'en ais asser de ce SILENCE ! Pas UNE mouche qui vole ! Vous pouvez y croire vous ! sifflât-il à l'adresse des jumeaux qui, comme a leur habitude, ne réagirent pas. Il fallait laisser l'orage passer.

Toto attrapât un vase et l'explosât contre un mur et continua ainsi jusqu'a se que plus aucun objet cassent ne soit à porter de main. La, il se mit à saccager le salon et a jeter tout les magazines, livres et fauteuils par terre. Il finit par s'accroupir et hurla de toutes ses forces, sous le regard vide de ses deux serviteurs. Il se calmât et sa respiration hacher était seule à déchirer le silence de la nuit. La pousser de fureur commençait à refaire surface quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un magazine appartenant visiblement à l'un de ses employés. Un magazine pornographique, tout aussi froissé que les autres. Il était ouvert sur une double page montrent une femme aux seins disproportionner qui se caressait. Toto eu l'air dégouter et continuât de tourner les pages sans ménagement.

Les femmes sont vraiment écœurantes ! maugréât-il, En faillit même réagir mais elle préféra rester statique.

Les images de femmes dans des positions de plus en plus vulgaires se succédaient sur les pages froissés quand il tombât soudain sur la photo d'un homme, tendrement enlacé par un autre homme. Le garçon fut comme fasciner. Du bout des doigts il suivit les lignes de ses deux corps entremêlé et se penchât même sur la page, comme pour essayer de capter leurs odeurs, mais rien. Au bout de quelques minutes de contemplation Toto grognât avant d'arracher la page e vint se planter devant Chan.

Fait moi sa. Dit-il a son serviteur en lui tendent la page.

Chan n'eu pas l'air de comprendre et observât la photo avec presque autant d'attention que son maitre quelques minutes au part avent. Il finit par comprendre mais sut pas comment réagir.

Arg ! Et puis tu m'agasse ! rugit Toto avant de déchirer la chemise de Chan qui ne bougeât pas.

Il frôla sa peau diaphane de ses lèvres tout en caressent ses hanches histoire de l'exciter mais il ne suscitât pas la moindre réaction chez l'homme debout devant lui. Le visage de Toto se durcit et il lui mordit rageusement le pubis, tachent de rouge le nacre de sa peau. Chan serrât les dents, les joues rosissent mais il ne put retenir un léger gémissement. Toto surprit, stoppât net sa campagne de lacérations et levât les yeux, vers le visage de plus en plus gêner de Chan. Il l'étudiât quelques secondes et l'un de ses sourires dément lui étira les lèvres.

Je vois….murmurât-il en caressent la plaie. Monsieur aime les choses qui font mal !

Chan hésitât une seconde avant d'acquiescer, redoutent et attendent avec impatience le traitement que son maitre aller lui infliger. Il ne lui avait jamais dit mais il le trouvait séduisent, dans quelque corps que se soit sont maitre lui plaisait et lui plairait toujours.

Toto descendit doucement vers la ceinture de Chan et la défit d'un coup de dents habile avant de baisser son boxer.

Oooh. Quelle charmante vue. Murmurât il en déposent un court baiser sur le membre a demi dresser de son serviteur. Celui-ci frissonnât et posât une main hésitante sur la tête de Toto.

Le garçon tressautât avant de lever un visage dégouter vers le jumeau.

Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te la sucer ! sifflât-il en lui griffent le haut des cuisses.

N..non monsieur. Bien sur que non. Réussi à dire Chan.

J'espère ! Moi. Te faire sa ! Berk !

Il se relevât, attrapât Chan par la cravate et le trainât jusqu'au lit a baldaquin ou il le jetât sans ménagements. Il trottinât jusqu'a un bureau ou il prit une petite aiguille et revint devant le lit.

Si tu aimes avoir mal chéri, commençât-il en se percent méticuleusement les bouts de chaqu'un de ses doigt a l'aide de l'aiguille. Alors tu va être servit !

Chan n'eu pas le temps de répondre que de Toto utilisât Branch of Sin pour littéralement le crucifier au lit, lui transpercent les paumes et les pieds de lames de sang. L'homme se mordit violement l la lèvre inferieur pour ne pas hurler, faisant couler une grosse goute, semblable au plus beau des rubis que Toto fit rapidement disparaitre d'un coup de langue.

Je crois qu'après sa tu va préférer le sexe conventionnel ! Ricanât Toto tout en se déshabillent. Chan ne put répondre, les mains grandes ouvertes et les jambes tremblantes.

Toto sourit encore une fois de ce sourire malsain si reconnaissable et s'assit d'un coup sur le membre maintenant fièrement dressé de son serviteur. Il poussât un râle de plaisir en le sentent s'enfoncer, tel un couteau dans du beur.

Seigneur ! Tu es si…Hmmm. Gémit-il en caressent la plaie sur le pubis de son serviteur qui avait l'air de toucher le paradis du doigt, les joues rose et le regard embrumer par le plaisir.

Chan initiât un mouvement de vas et viens mais Toto lui brisât presque la mâchoire d'un cou de poing.

QUI TA DEMANDER DE BOUGER ? hurlât-il furieux avant de lui lacérer la poitrine. JE dirige !

Le jumeau fermât les yeux en signe de soumission et Toto soufflât avant de commencer a bougé. Il commençât plutôt doucement mais se mit à accélérer, poussent de temps en temps de petit gémissements rauque. Chan lui ne disait rien, les paupières fermement clauses, retenant a chaque pénétration un hurlement de plaisir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les draps étaient tachés de sang, comme si on avait laissé tomber un stylo au milieu des draps. Les mouvements de Toto étaient devenus violent et une fine couche de sueur faisait briller sa peau pale. Ses gémissements c'étaient transformer en hurlements et le torse de Chan était comme couvert de milliers de petite entailles, forment un dessin indéfinissable et ensanglanter.

Aaah…Chan…je sens que je vais… Toto ne put finir sa phrase et jouit sur le torse de son serviteur en déchiquètent une dernière fois sa peau diaphane.

Epuiser, il se laissât tomber sur la poitrine en sang de Chan et éclatât d'un rire lugubre qui rempli toute la pièce.

Tout va bien Monsieur ? réussit à murmurer Chan, affaiblit par tout le sang qu'il avait perdu.

Je vais…parfaitement bien mon chéri !

Toto descendit du lit, se rhabillât avant de marcher vers la porte. Une fois la poignet dans la main il s'arrêtât et s'adressât a En sans même se retourner.

Occupe-toi de lui. S'il meurt, je t'en tiendrais pour personnellement responsable ! Moi, je vais m'amuser ailleurs.

Et il claquât la porte.


End file.
